


Who's the Man?

by dustandroses



Series: Fair Trade [2]
Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Trans Character, Character of Color, Community: hardtime100, M/M, Other, Rare Pairing, Transgendered Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shifting in his chair, Hoyt glanced around, wondering if anyone would notice if he busted a nut before they left for chow. Fiona could do that to him - just the thought of her lips on his cock, or her tongue up his ass and he was hard as a rock.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Man?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hagiologic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagiologic/gifts).



> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> Written for Hagiologic, who wanted more Jaz/Fiona. Your wish is my command. *g*
> 
> Posted on Hardtime100 on April 30, 2011 for the 8 Hard Years challenge.
> 
> I'd like to credit Ozsaur with the first and fourth lines of the story; there would be no story without her wild imagination.

_Fiona is on the rag._ Jaz hears it whispered all over Em City. Never said loud enough that she might hear, though. No one wants to be on the receiving end of one of her hissy fits, ‘cause no one does hissy like an angry drag queen. They’re all willing to watch the fallout, though; Fiona on a tear is enough to challenge Miss Sally for her throne as the best entertainment money can buy.

Jaz stays clear of the talk, ‘cause he knows why Fiona is pissed, and he values his balls too much to get anywhere near her without protective gear and a SORT backup. He misses her, though. Her sly, fuck me smiles and the way her face used to light up when he glanced her way and tilted his head in the direction of the closest stairwell. He misses the way she’d scratch her nails down his thighs when she sucked him in, moaning as his fat cock stretched her mouth wide as she deep-throated him, swallowing him down as he fucked her face.

Shifting in his chair, he glanced around, wondering if anyone would notice if he busted a nut before they left for chow. Fiona could do that to him - just the thought of her lips on his cock, or her tongue up his ass and he was hard as a rock. He missed her, but shit, that was just how it had to be. He gave up his seat reluctantly, he hated to miss Miss Sally, but he needed jack off before he got so hard he couldn’t walk.

Jaz frowned as he neared the top of the stairs. That skinny little toothpick of a fag - what did Fiona call her? Kiki Dee or some shit like that. She was standing right in front of his door, staring at him all superior-looking, like she had some right to.

“What the fuck do you want?”

She raised one skinny little eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. “You have an appointment with Miss Fiona.”

“Fuck that.” He reached for the door handle, but Kiki squirmed around, getting in his way.

“Oh, no you don’t! Fiona said that if you don’t show up, she’s gonna make your life miserable.”

“Yeah? Well maybe it already is.”

Kiki stuck her pointy finger in his chest, poking him harder than he’d thought she had the strength for. “You don’t know miserable until you’ve been on Fiona’s bad side, mister. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll follow me. Now.”

In the end, he had no choice. He was gonna have to talk to her sooner or later, might as well get it over with, right? Which was how he found himself outside a storage room door, with a fag at both ends of the hallway, keeping watch for the hacks while he stood with his hand on the door knob. Not that he was afraid to go in. No fucking way. He just hated to see the hurt look he was about to put on Fiona’s face, that was all.

The door opened, and there she stood, watching him solemnly as she stepped back to let him in. He couldn’t tell much from her face; it looked like she was wearing a mask, no expression at all. She leaned back against the door as he turned to face her. Shit. This was gonna be tough.

“Well?” She didn’t need to demand. He swallowed nervously.

“Look. I don’t think I should see you anymore.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. It just ain’t gonna work, you know?”

She arched one carefully plucked eyebrow at him. “And why would that be?”

“I ain’t no fag!” Shit. That wasn’t what he’d meant to say. He saw the way his words hit her, and his resolve crumbled. He hadn’t meant it to come out all harsh like that.

“I know that, Jaz,” she said softly. “I’ve known that from the start. I never accused you of being anything that you weren’t.”

“Yeah, well, it don’t matter what you think. It’s _them_ that matters.”

“Them?” She frowned at him, like she’d just realized what was going on. “Someone called you a fag. For being seen with me?”

He shrugged like it wasn’t any big deal, but the resentment still boiled down in his gut. “Fuckin’ Givens. He saw the way you smiled at me, and…” He stopped, his anger overpowering his ability to form words.

“Givens? The guy in intensive care?” She was shocked, he could see it on her face. “You put a guy in intensive care because he called you a fag?” She shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Hey. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He was hurt that she’d even think it, and a little pissed off. How could she think he’d hit a woman, even if she wasn’t exactly built like one - everywhere? “My ma taught me better than that. I never hit a lady in my life.”

Fiona smiled that sly smile he’d missed so much. “Oh, Jaz.” Her eyes sparkled at him, almost like she was gonna cry or something. “I know that. I wasn’t afraid of you. I was just thinking how sexy you are when you get angry.”

“Me?” He had to think about that for a moment. Nobody’d ever called him sexy before. A tough bastard, mean as shit, hell on wheels, hung like a horse – he’d heard all those things aimed his way. But nobody’d ever thought he was sexy.

“Oh, hell yes.” Fiona shivered again. “You’re the sexiest man I know.” She took a step closer, “It makes me shiver all over, just thinking about you defending your honor like that. Proving to that asshole that you’re twice the man he is.” She licked her lips. “That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah?” Huh. Maybe he should beat the shit outta guys more often. ‘Cause Fiona, she looked like she was about to swoon or something, and he hadn’t even done it for her. He would though. He liked the idea of protecting her from the bastards out there in Em City. He could take care of her…if he wanted to.

If he did, they’d all know. Someone else would say it – call him a fag, laugh at him for getting his dick sucked by the best fucking cock sucker in Oz. But if they did, he could put them in the hospital right next to Givens. Or maybe - maybe next time he’d put the fucker in the grave. It wasn’t like _he_ was a fag, he was just taking advantage of a hot, eager mouth. He was all man. Fiona knew that. So would everyone in Oz, ‘cause if they said anything about him and Fiona, they’d be dead before the day was out.

“You like it when I beat guys up?”

“Oh, yeah.” Her eyes were wide, and he could practically smell the lust pouring off her. “You get all macho and aggressive and I just melt. It makes me want to get on my knees for you, Jaz. You want that? You want me?”

Fiona was standing so close, he could smell her perfume, and he did want her. He wanted her bad. He pushed her back against the door, and ground his hips up against hers, “You want _me_ , baby? You want my cock?”

She looked up at him, mouth open, lipstick glistening on those perfect cock sucking lips, and he wanted that mouth. He could smell the mouthwash on her breath; she’d freshened up, just for him. She was so close, and he just couldn’t help it. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed her. He hadn’t meant to do it. He’d never even thought about it before. Hell, he knew where that mouth had been.

It didn’t matter, though, ‘cause goddamn but Fiona could kiss. He guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised, considering how talented he already knew her tongue was. Jaz wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer and showed her that she wasn’t the only one who knew how to kiss. When the kiss finally broke, they were both panting, and he was hard enough to pound nails. He asked her again.

“You want my cock, baby?”

Fiona batted her eyelashes at him as she licked her lips hungrily. “Oh, Jaz. You sweet talker, you.”

She slid down to her knees, and pulled him out. He braced his hands against the door, shifting one foot forward to help him keep his balance, as Fiona opened wide and took him in. She didn’t waste any time, her tongue swirling and teasing, and he couldn’t help but push forward into that wet heat when she started to suck. She was moaning and squirming all over the place, and he pried one eye open and glanced down, to see what the fuck she was up to.

She had her skirt shucked up, his leg between her thighs, and was rubbing off against his boot as she sucked, grabbing his ass hard enough that those nails of hers almost broke the skin. The squirming felt good, ‘cause it added an extra wiggle to what she was already doing to his cock. Then she swallowed around his cock head and his eyes crossed as he finally gave it up and emptied his balls in an orgasm that shook Jaz right down to his bones.

His legs gave out underneath him, and he ended up on the floor, leaning back against the door next to Fiona. She was panting and red-faced, and he’d never seen her looking so messed up. She always looked so perfect, even after he’d dropped his load down her throat, and he kinda liked the idea that he was the one who’d made her all flustered.

He sat there and watched as she grabbed a tiny little purse and fixed her makeup, her face slowly losing its flush as she straightened her skirt and touched up her hair. When he felt strong enough, he got up, tucking his cock back inside his pants, feeling kinda awkward and unsure of what to do next. It was easier when they were under the stairs, ‘cause there was no time for talking and shit afterwards.

Fiona walked up to him all put back together again, like she hadn’t been doing a thing more strenuous than filing her nails for the last half-hour. She reached up and ran her thumb across his lower lip, and it came away with lipstick on it. Shit, he’d been about to go out there with a mouth like a whore’s. She pulled some Kleenex out of her purse and fussed with his mouth, and he stood there feeling like a fool.

Finally, she smiled at him, a big smile full of teeth. “That’s better.”

“I look like a fool?”

Her smile softened and she shook her head. “Never.”

He nodded, and moved to the door.

“Jaz.” He turned back to her, a little nervous about what she’d say. She looked nervous, herself, biting her bottom lip. “I understand why you don’t want anyone to know. I do. I’ll be careful. No one needs to know.”

“Yeah, well. If we keep it on the lowdown, it should be okay.” He shrugged.  "Just don’t go expecting flowers or nothing.”

Her smile made a comeback, and he liked that he could make her smile. It made him feel wild and reckless.

“I’ll kick the shit out of any bastard that says a word. They’ll either learn, or they’ll die. Don’t make no difference to me.”

Fiona’s eyes were shinning again, and she shivered as he opened the door and checked both ways before he stood back and let her walk out before him. Hey, he could be a gentleman when he wanted to be. She swished her hips as she sauntered out, the rest of the fags clustering around her as she walked away. She looked back right before she turned the corner and winked at him.

Jaz grinned. Oh yeah, he was the man.


End file.
